1. Field
Methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a method of controlling a wireless audio signal in order to process a wireless audio signal. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to a method of controlling a wireless audio signal to avoid frequency interference between a display apparatus with a multi-view function and glasses with a function of receiving a wireless audio signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of low power wireless devices using a frequency band available without authorization in the world have been developed and are utilized. Domestically, frequency bands of 2.4 GHz and 5.7 GHz are open for various purposes and uses under the standards stipulated in Radio Regulation Law. Thus, products in the field of wireless multimedia transmission using such frequency bands, for example, wireless headphones, a wireless microphone, and a wireless speaker for transmitting a wireless audio signal, and a wireless monitoring camera and wireless Internet broadcasting for transmitting a wireless video signal, are vigorously developing. Such various applications may be used in the same area. In this instance, when the frequency bands are used for transmitting a wireless multimedia signal, frequency interference between users causes serious deterioration in transmission quality.